Grow Up Rigby
by XxItS420SoMeWhErExX
Summary: Rigby goes into a severe depression to the point of drugs and homicidal motives after when Eileen cruelly leaves Rigby because her parents find Rigby immature. This causes Mordecai to do many failed attempts to up Rigby's spirits. Rated M for strong drug use and strong violence and a sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1: Disturbance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I'm back with a brand new story. If you read A Not So Regular Crossover and hopefully enjoyed it, hopefully you'll enjoy this one. It's a suggested story that a good friend of mine thought of. Thanks JessieLover! I don't own Regular Show. This show belongs to J.G. Quintel.  
**

* * *

**Disturbance**

_People are disturbed not by things, but by the view they take them.  
_

**-Unknown**

* * *

Rigby woke up from his bed. He was next to Eileen who was sleeping peacefully. He sat up and lit a cigarette. He took a drag and then got out of bed. Eileen woke up as she smelt burning tobacco.

"Smoking a cigarette?" asked Eileen.

"Yeah." said Rigby. "A little morning smoke before I get motivated for the day."

"You ready for tonight?" asked Eileen. "You know that my parents will be there."

"I know babe." said Rigby. "I'm fully prepared to meet them. I promise that they'll like me."

"I hope so." said Eileen.

"Well I make you laugh." said Rigby. "I'm a funny guy. I'm sure your parents will get a kick out of me tonight. When have I ever lied to you?" Eileen smiled.

"Never." she said. "Because you're amazing like that and I can trust you."

"I'm glad that I'm trustworthy." said Rigby.

"Always." said Eileen.

"Well I gotta go to work." said Rigby. "I'll be back at 5:30 and we can go to your parents' house at 6:00."

"Okay baby." said Eileen. Rigby kissed his girlfriend.

"Love you." said Rigby.

"I love you too." said Eileen. Rigby smiled and he walked out of the house. He then got into his car and started it. He then started to drive towards the park, the place he works at. Him and his best friend Mordecai both work at the park as groundskeepers. Their boss Benson gives them a hard time because Rigby is the complete opposite of a hard worker. He's more of a slacker. Mordecai used to slack with him but eventually, he began to realize that work is work. Rigby continues to slack off during his shifts at the park irritating Benson to where he yells.

Eventually, Rigby made it to the park. He parked at his assigned parking spot. He put out a cigarette that he was smoking and stepped out of the car. He eventually made it to the house. He walked inside. Mordecai was sitting on the couch playing _Dig Champs 2: Dig Chumps_.

"Hey dude." said Mordecai. "I got the second _Dig Champs _game."

"_Dig Chumps_?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah dude." replied Mordecai. "It's awesome."

"Dude let me play!" exclaimed Rigby. He grabbed the second controller and started to play. After a little bit, Benson walked into the living room.

"Good. You're here." said Benson. "I need you two to go out and rake the leaves and trim the hedges."

"Come on Benson!" begged Rigby. "It's the new _Dig Champs_ game."

"I don't care if it's new or old!" yelled Benson. "Now you are going to turn that game off and do your fucking job or you're fired!" Benson walked out of the house.

"Wanna finish this round?" asked Rigby.

"It needs to be quick," said Mordecai, "or Benson will blow a fuse."

"Ehh whatever." said Rigby. They started playing the game. Mordecai as usual was beating Rigby. Mordecai had his game face while Rigby had a look of frustration on his face. The round eventually ended with Mordecai as the winner.

"OOOOHHHH!" cheered Mordecai.

"Not fair!" complained Rigby. "You cheated!"

"No." disagreed Mordecai. "You just blow."

"STOP TALKING!" yelled Rigby.

"We have to get to work dude." said Mordecai. "You said one round. Let's go." Rigby sighed.

"Fine." said Rigby. The duo got up and went outside to rake the leaves. Mordecai picked up the rake while Rigby stood there.

"You gonna pick up a rake dude?" asked Mordecai. "Benson will be pissed if you don't."

"Benson's always pissed." said Rigby. "There's never a time where he's not pissed."

"He's not pissed when we work." said Mordecai. "It's time that we stop slacking off and actually work for a change."

"Well unlike you, I have things to do tonight." said Rigby.

"Like what?" asked Mordecai.

"Eileen's parents want to meet me." replied Rigby. "After work, I'm heading there for dinner."

"They wanna meet YOU?" asked Mordecai with a weird look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rigby.

"Dude, you're gonna bomb." said Mordecai. "You're not mature."

"Not mature my ass!" defended Rigby. "I am mature!"

"We're 23 and you still act like a teen." said Mordecai. "You get all pissy when Benson asks you the time."

"I had a hangover that morning!" yelled Rigby.

"Face it Rigby." said Mordecai. "Eileen's parents won't like their daughter dating a boy. They want their daughter dating a man." Mordecai left it at that and walked away. Rigby glared.

"I am mature enough to make Eileen's parents like me." Rigby told himself. "I'm a funny guy too. Eileen's happy. So should her parents."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice.

"Oh hey Thomas." said Rigby.

"Meeting your girlfriend's parents?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah." replied Rigby. "Mordecai thinks I'm immature and will bomb."

"I can't disagree." admitted Thomas.

"So you're agreeing?!" snapped Rigby.

"I never said that." replied Thomas. "I thought I was mature but my ex girlfriend's parents didn't like me. Look where I am now. Employed at a park working for a gumball machine and a lollipop."

"So you think that I am gonna bomb?" asked Rigby.

"No." said Thomas. "I'm advising you not to be too self confident. It'll ruin you." Thomas walked away. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Stupid Mordecai and Thomas." said Rigby. He then raked the last of the leaves and walked back into the house.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. Yeah it's slow so far but I'm trying. Chapter 2 is on it's way. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: That One Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I might be on a few day hiatus as of tonight. Not sure yet.**

* * *

**That One** **Night**

_You have attained maturity; display it for us, if you please._

**Mary Janice Davidson  
**

* * *

Rigby walked out of the house at 5:00. He and Mordecai both came out of the house.

"Well dude," started Rigby. "I'm ready."

"Just don't fuck up." said Mordecai.

"I know what I'm doing." replied Rigby. "Eileen's happy and so should her parents."

"You better be right." doubted Mordecai. "You've never really had the best shot with your past girlfriends' parents.

**Flashback starts**

Rigby was eating at the table of an ex girlfriend's house.

"This is some good fucking food dude." Rigby said to the father. The father looked up with a glare.

**Flashback ends**

"And there was that time at Lisa's." said Mordecai.

**Flashback starts**

Rigby was talking to Lisa's father.

"I just can't seem to get this debt payed." said Lisa's father.

"I got it!" replied Rigby. "Ham-boning!"

"Huh?" questioned Lisa's father.

"Hamboning will save your life someday!" yelled Rigby. "You'd be all 'What, you trying to mug me?'" He then proceeded to repeatedly slapping Lisa's father's body until he grabbed Rigby's wrist and threw him to the wall.

**Flashback ends**

"Hey, I was teaching Mr. Dauterive a life lesson!" defended Rigby.

"Dude you don't get it." replied Mordecai.

"I will do good." said Rigby. He climbed into his car and started it. "You'll see." He then drove off. Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked off.

On the road, Rigby drove towards his house. He lit a cigarette and turned on the radio. He then turned it up and started to go along with the beat. He kept driving until he made it back to the house. He walked out of the car and then walked inside. Eileen ran up and hugged her boyfriend.

"How was your day?" asked Eileen.

"It was okay." answered Rigby. "Benson was acting up again."

"It's just Benson." said Eileen. "My parents called. They're expecting us over when you get back from work. You're back so let's go."

"Alright." said Rigby. "Tell them that we're on our way. I gotta take a piss."

Eileen nodded and then she started dialing her parents' number. Rigby walked into the bathroom. He urinated and then walked out.

"Alright, lets go." said Rigby. The couple walked out of the house. Rigby climbed into his car and Eileen got into the front seat. "Give me the address so I can put it down on my GPS." said Rigby.

"420 High Street." replied Eileen. Rigby typed it into the GPS and it confirmed directions. Rigby drove out of the driveway and they were on their way.

"I hope my parents will like you." said Eileen.

"Don't worry sweet heart." said Rigby. "They'll like me. I'm a funny guy."

"You do realize that my dad is a Vietnam war vet." said Eileen.

"I've dated a girl with a father who's a World War II vet." lied Rigby.

"Oh." replied Eileen.

"Yeah. It's all good." Rigby said making the lie worse. He then focused on the road again. Eventually, the two made it to Eileen's parents' house." Her father was standing on the porch. She came out.

"Hi daddy." greeted Eileen.

"How are you pumpkin?" asked Eileen's father.

"I'm good." replied Eileen. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Rigby."

"Hello Rigby." greeted Eileen's father.

"WAZZUP?!" playfully asked Rigby. "Up high!" Eileen's dad just shook the raccoon's hand.

"Alrighty then." said Eileen's dad. "Let's go into the house." The trio walked into the house. Eileen's mother was cooking a turkey in the oven. "Kendra, Eileen and Rigby are here."

Kendra walked up to her daughter and hugged her.

"How are you Eileen?" asked Kendra.

"I'm good mom." said Eileen.

"And you're Rigby?" asked Kendra.

"Well now," said Rigby. "No wonder Eileen's so hot." Kendra gave Eileen an uncomfortable look.

"Billy, the turkey is done." said Kendra hoping to take away the awkwardness.

"Ahhh excellent." said Billy. "Let's eat."

Eileen's family started dividing the food up. Kendra gave Rigby some sweet potatoes, white meat turkey, and some spinach as well as some cranberry sauce.

"White meat?" complained Rigby. "I wanted dark meat. And plus, I hate sweet potatoes. Also, cranberry sauce makes me shit. It's like a Hershey's factory in there. I also hate spinach." Billy looked up with an annoyed look on his face. Eileen had a look of trouble. "Man Eileen, this seat is so uncomfortable." Rigby continued. Eileen had a look of "This is gonna be a disaster" on her face. Rigby reached across the table and grabbed a turkey leg and put the white meat on the plate.

"So uhhh Rigby?" started Billy. "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"About 5 months now. Best 5 months ever if you know what I mean." replied Rigby with a grin. Billy scowled at Rigby's answer.

"Uhh mom this turkey is delicious!" quickly said Eileen avoiding confrontation. Kendra smiled at her daughter.

"Best 5 months?" asked Billy with some rage in his voice. "Tell me about it."

_Please don't Rigby! _thought Eileen. _Daddy will be __pissed._

"Ohh I can tell you about it." said Rigby still grinning. Eileen face palmed. "So there I was, getting home from work. Eileen was laying on the bed. I came in saying 'Hey baby, wanna get freaky?' She then said 'Ooooh Mr. Raccoon. I'm a naughty girl'"

"Ohh Rigby please stop." mumbled Eileen. Her mumble wasn't loud enough for Rigby to comprehend.

"So as a guy, I figured she wanted it." kept babbling Rigby. "So then I lay myself on top of her and started to nail her pussy hard! That motherfucker was so tight, I thought my dick was gonna snap into two." Eileen slammed her head on the table with her face down. Billy was furious now. Rigby continued to pointlessly babble making it worse for himself. "So then afterwards, Eileen was like 'OHHH RIGBY! HARDER! HARDER!' I then gave her the favor of-"

Rigby was sitting on the porch with a black eye. There was uproarious yelling coming from the house. Rain was pouring down. Thunder clapped as Eileen walked out. Her eyes were bloodshot cause she was crying. She sat down.

"Rigby, we need to talk." said Eileen. Rigby gave her a smile.

"So how did it go?" asked Rigby.

"Not good." replied Eileen. "Rigby, that story was completely uncalled for! What me and you do personally should have stayed between you and me! You better not have told anyone else!" Rigby's eyes widened. "You better not." said Eileen with a glare.

"I may have told Mordecai." admitted Rigby.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Eileen. She then looked at Rigby. "My parents are right about you!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rigby.

"You're too immature for a girl like me." said Eileen. "This is ending now. We're done." Rigby was speechless. He then looked around.

"Eileen? What are you saying?" asked Rigby.

"It's over Rigby." said Eileen. "You screwed up." Rigby's voice started to break.

"Eileen please!" begged Rigby. "I can change! Please don't leave me like this!"

"I'm sorry Rigby." refused Eileen. "Goodbye Rigby." Eileen walked away. She then started the car and drove off. Tears started to run down Rigby's cheeks from his eyes.

"Eileen..." Rigby softly sobbed. He then got down on his knees and covered his eyes bawling loudly. He had just lost the love of his life due to his immaturity. Eventually, Rigby stood up. He slowly walked out of Eileen's parents' driveway sobbing. He was on his way to the rest of his life filled with misery.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. Poor Rigby. Chapter 3 is in progress.**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Soul

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Break ups suck. Believe me, I know.**

* * *

**Broken Soul**

_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too._

**-Missy Altijd  
**

* * *

Inside a dark bedroom, Rigby was laying on his trampoline bed. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, bags had been forming since he hadn't slept since the break up, his fur was messed up and greasy. Sad music was playing as well. Rigby was a complete mess. There was a knock on the door. Rigby was too broken to reply. There was another knock.

"Come on dude!" yelled Mordecai from outside. "Please come out! It's been 3 days!" Rigby refused to leave the bedroom. He still silently lay on the trampoline starring at a picture of Eileen. He touched her face in the picture. He then closed his eyes and sobbed silently. Mordecai was standing outside of the door. He knocked again. "Rigby! This is bumming me out dude!" said Mordecai. "We can play some _Dig Chumps_!" Rigby still didn't come out. Mordecai glared. "Rigby, I'm coming in!" yelled Mordecai. There was still no reply. Mordecai slowly opened the door. Rigby immediately covered himself in his blankets. "Rigby, get out of bed." demanded Mordecai. "This is getting out of hand." Rigby still didn't respond to his friend. Mordecai then uncovered the blanket and took it from Rigby. The raccoon was in a fetal position hugging the picture of Eileen crying softly.

"Eileen..." mumbled Rigby in between sobs. "I love you." he kept crying afterwards.

"Rigby, quit the crying." demanded Mordecai. "Benson has been a fucking douche more to me and not you, cause you're in here crying like a fucking baby!" Rigby had a glare on his face as tears continued to flow out of his eyes.

"Please get out." mumbled Rigby.

"Dude look-" started Mordecai.

"I SAID **GET OUT!**" screamed Rigby. Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Whatever dude." said Mordecai. "You're being a buzz kill anyways." Mordecai walked out of his and Rigby's room. He then turned around. "Have fun cooping yourself in here." He then closed the door. Benson came up to Mordecai.

"Mordecai, is Rigby still in there?" asked Benson.

"He won't come out Benson!" yelled Mordecai. "He's locked himself in that room and hasn't come out in 3 days! Do something!" Benson turned red.

"WILL YOU HOLD ON A SECOND?!" screamed Benson. He then started pounding on the door. "RIGBY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" screamed the gumball machine. Rigby refused to open the door. Instead, he yelled.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING WALKING HUNK OF SHIT!" screamed Rigby. Mordecai then shrugged at Benson.

"A walking hunk of shit?" Benson asked Mordecai.

"Try to use the 'You're fired' trick." suggested Mordecai.

"Gladly." replied Benson. "RIGBY, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW, **YOU'RE FIRED!**" Rigby opened the door a crack but not enough to show his face.

"I'm taking a mental health day." mumbled Rigby quietly.

"You've taken 3 already Rigby!" Benson said raising his voice again. "You need to get to work! You think it's okay to just walk into this house in the middle of the night and just coop yourself up in here and throw Mordecai out?!"

"I can't work." refused Rigby.

"If this is about the coffee girl, then I'm gonna scream." threatened Benson. "Get over it! She's never coming back! Get used to it and get to work!"

"You don't get it Benson!" yelled Rigby. "You don't know what it's like to lose the one you love and you NEVER WILL!" Rigby slammed the door in Benson's face.

"Dude, there's just no way to get him out of the room." said Mordecai in defeat.

"I guess not." said Benson. "Looks like you'll have to do more of Rigby's work."

"Awww what?" complained Mordecai. "Can't you get someone like Muscle Man or High Five Ghost to do it?"

"Why should I do Rigby's work grandma?" arrogantly asked Muscle Man.

"Cause Rigby's a mess!" replied Mordecai.

"You wanna know who else-" started Muscle Man.

"I KNOW! YOU'RE MOM!" screamed the frustrated blue jay. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Muscle Man scowled at Mordecai.

"Geez bro learn to take a joke." said Muscle Man in a mouthy tone. "Come on Fives, let's go prank Pops again." Muscle Man and High Five Ghost both left the area. Mordecai flipped them off.

"Enough." said Benson.

"I hate that son of a bitch." said Mordecai. "He's just poking fun at Rigby's depression and the fact that I'm stuck doing his lame ass jobs again! You know Benson, you could have someone like Skips or Pops or Thomas to help me."

"Sorry Mordecai." said Benson. "Everyone has a job that they're doing. Rigby's your best friend but it's obvious that he's not gonna come out at anytime soon. Now I've got a lot of work for you to do."

"Ugh!" groaned Mordecai. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to!" yelled Benson. "Now, I want you to clean the garage, throw any garbage in the park away, clean up the road kill, and clean the gutters."

"I'm better at this with Rigby." said Mordecai.

"Well Rigby is being a fucking crying little bitch right now!" yelled Benson. "Get to work or you're fired." Benson walked away.

"Thanks for nothing Rigby!" yelled Mordecai. He then stormed off. Rigby still lay on his bed with tears still running down his face. He didn't care how cruelly Benson treats him or how pissed Mordecai is. The only one he cares for still is Eileen.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was outside cleaning the park garbage which is what Rigby is supposed to do. Mordecai was very mad at his friend.

"This blows!" yelled Mordecai in frustration. He threw the garbage stick on the ground. Benson drove up to Mordecai in the cart.

"Pick that up!" yelled Benson.

"Fuck this!" said Mordecai angrily. He then stormed off. Benson drove the cart at Mordecai's speed.

"You need to work!" said Benson.

"Not without Rigby." replied Mordecai. "He needs to help."

"Rigby is refusing to come out of his room!" yelled Benson.

"I'm gonna do what it takes to get Rigby out of this stupid depression and back to work." said a determined Mordecai.

Meanwhile, Rigby was still crying in his room. Mordecai kicked the door down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT TRAMPOLINE!" screamed Mordecai. No reply. "Dude I'm serious!" No reply. Mordecai then forcibly grabbed Rigby. The raccoon started struggling violently in the blue jay's grip. Rigby failed to get out of Mordecai's arms. He just accepted it and left it at that. Mordecai made it outside with Rigby covering his face into Mordecai's chest. The blue jay looked at the raccoon weirdly. Benson walked up to Mordecai.

"That determined to get Rigby out of bed?" asked Benson.

"I'm gonna fix this Benson." said Mordecai. "I will make my best friend happy again."

* * *

**That's all for now. Sorry this chapter took so long. Chapter 4 is on it's way. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Commission

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Got some chips, got some dip. Some call me cheap, a bit of a free loader but I bought cups for that old school soda. I don't mean to brag, I don't mean to boast but here's some hummus for these mini toasts! Hummus! Hummus! HUMMUS!**

* * *

**Out of Commission  
**

_Convinced myself, I seek not to convince._

**-Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

Mordecai was raking the leaves while Rigby was just standing there looking down. Rigby had made no attempt to get any better.

"So how's it going?" asked Mordecai. No reply. "Want to play some video games after this?" No reply. "Want some coffee?" No reply. "Dude come on." pleaded Mordecai. "I'm sick of this depression. I can't stand to see you like this anymore. Margaret is worried about you. She wants you and I to go to the coffee shop to visit." Rigby teared up again. "No more crying dude." objected Mordecai. "This depression is getting ridiculous. I just want you to be happy again." Rigby finally uttered some words.

"I can't." mumbled Rigby.

"You're bumming me out dude." said Mordecai. "Margaret is worried sick. We have to go to the coffee shop."

"No." refused Rigby.

"Come on Rigby!" pleaded Mordecai. "It'll give you closure. Margaret said that...well you know who isn't there."

"Stop trying to make me better." requested Rigby. "Eileen ripped my heart out and smashed it into bits. I can't go on anymore dude."

"Don't talk like that." said Mordecai. "Just come to the coffee shop with me."

"Nah." refused Rigby. "I'm going back to bed." Rigby walked away. "Don't even try to get me out again." Rigby slammed the house door. Mordecai threw the rake down on the ground. Skips came up to Mordecai.

"Skips, I need your help." requested Mordecai. "It's regarding Rigby."

"You wanna stop his depression huh?" guessed Skips.

"Why are you so smart?" asked Mordecai.

"I can see the compassion in you." replied Skips.

"So what do you have to offer?" asked Mordecai.

"I would just not let it get to you." advised Skips. "I know you care for Rigby cause you and him have been through so much as best friends. I am proud of you for trying to help, but Rigby needs to get over this himself."

"I know what you're saying Skips," started Mordecai, "but Rigby really loved Eileen. He told me while they were dating that he'd die for her. That's love right there."

"Just leave it alone Mordecai." said Skips. "If you egg him on more, you're gonna drive him insane."

"I wanna at least try to get him out of bed and to shower." said Mordecai. "He smells like something died."

"Something did die." said Skips. "Inside of him. His heart."

"I'm gonna go help him." said Mordecai. He then walked away.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into." said Skips after Mordecai was gone.

Later, Mordecai walked into Rigby's room. Rigby was laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Hey dude." said Mordecai.

"Hey." mumbled Rigby.

"How are you doing?" asked Mordecai.

"What do you think?" replied Rigby. "Eileen broke my heart. No sense of being happy."

"Dude, I hate seeing you like this." said Mordecai. "I know I've said it constantly but I did say it. You're my best friend dude. I'm worried about you. I've told you before that Margaret wants to talk to you. I know you don't want to go to the coffee shop cause of Eileen but Margaret swears that Eileen isn't there today. Just get out of bed. Please dude! I can't take this depression of yours anymore." Rigby turned on his side. He then covered his face on a shirt nearby. Mordecai tried to remove it but Rigby was gripping it at the point where Mordecai couldn't get it out.

"I'm not going." said Rigby.

"Please dude." begged Mordecai. "I miss chillin with my bro. You've changed since you lost Eileen. You came from an awesome guy to this depressed wreck. There are plenty of girls out there. You'll find your true love soon. Eileen just wasn't the one."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" yelled Rigby.

"I'm telling you the truth." said Mordecai. "I know it hurts but you HAVE to move on. If it makes you feel any better, I really have no chance with Margaret."

"You do mess up." said Rigby.

"I know." said Mordecai flatly. "Just get up, take a shower, drink some coffee, and have a good time. You'll feel better once you go out and have some fun."

"Fine." said Rigby. "But if I see Eileen, I will go home. Got it?"

"Yeah." said Mordecai. Rigby got up and walked out of his room. He then closed the bathroom door and started the shower. Mordecai smiled. After about 15 minutes, Rigby walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's just get this over with." mumbled the raccoon.

Later, the duo were at the coffee shop. Rigby was sitting at the table. He rested his chin on the table with a frown on his face while Mordecai was patiently waiting for Margaret to give them their coffee.

"See dude?" said Mordecai. "I told you that you will be better."

"Ehh." disagreed Rigby. Margaret had shown up with the duo's coffee.

"Here you go Mordecai." said Margaret. "French vanilla coffee with extra sugar." Margaret saw Rigby. "Well hey there lover boy. Finally got out of bed?"

"Mhm." said Rigby carelessly.

"I know you've been depressed about Eileen." said Margaret. "Break ups really do hurt. I'm sorry about what happened. I hope things get better."

"I can't get over it." said Rigby. "No matter how many times Mordecai tells me to or how many times Benson threatens to fire me. I just can't get over the fact that I lost the love of my life."

"Well dude," said Mordecai, "just remember that we're here for you. We're your friends. We care."

"Besides," said Margaret, "it's not like Eileen has moved on already." Just as Margaret said that, the coffee shop door opened. Eileen walked in holding hands with another guy. Rigby looked back and saw everything. Eileen looked at Rigby in shock.

"Oh no." mumbled Mordecai.

"Eileen no." said Margaret. Rigby had a look of despair on his face. Things made a turn for the worse when he saw Eileen kiss her boyfriend. Rigby then punched the table and ran off. Eileen and her boyfriend sat down at the same table as Mordecai and Margaret.

"Why Eileen?" asked Mordecai. "Why would you do this to Rigby?"

"What? Is there something wrong with moving on?" asked Eileen.

"Yes there is!" yelled Mordecai. "Rigby's been really depressed since you dumped him. Now you just made shit worse with this other dude!" Eileen glared at Mordecai. "You're heartless." said the blue jay. He then got up, paid Margaret, and left the shop.

Meanwhile, Rigby was in an alleyway. He was looking at his reflection in a mud puddle. The water was smooth until a tear landed in it.

"You okay?" asked a voice. Rigby turned over. It was a guy who was at least a little bit older than Rigby. "The name's Mitch."

"Hey Mitch." greeted Rigby sadly. "I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Well you look like you're going through a hard time." said Mitch. "I've got a little something that'll make you feel better." Mitch took out a bag that had this white powder in it. He opened the bag and put the white powder on some glass. He the made a line out of it.

"What is it?" asked Rigby.

"You have to find out yourself." said Mitch. "Just take a nice sniff." Rigby then sniffed the white powder. His muscles then jolted and his eyes dilated a little bit.

"Whoa!" yelled Rigby. "That was some kick! I'm feeling great!"

"Wanna buy some?" asked Mitch.

"How much do you sell it for?!" asked a hyper Rigby.

"30 a gram" said Mitch.

"I have 150!" said Rigby. He then handed the cash to Mitch who then gave him 5 grams. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"Cocaine my friend." said Mitch.

"I love cocaine." said Rigby. "I think that we'll be good friends."

* * *

**Rigby doing cocaine? How do you think this is gonna turn out? Review and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 is on its way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Abnormal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was gonna make Rigby speak so fast that it whenever he talked, it'd be all in one word but I was experiencing some technical difficulties with that so I just took out the punctuation to make it seem like he was talking so fast. For example: Normally he would say "Oh I'm just lovely. Very, very lovely" but instead I would put in "Oh I'm just lovely very very lovely" Yeah, I'm expecting a lot of criticisms so be nice about it please.  
**

* * *

**Abnormal**

_An abnormal reaction to an abnormal situation is normal behavior._

**-Viktor E. Frankl  
**

* * *

Rigby ran back to the park hoped up on cocaine. He ran inside the house and saw Mordecai.

"There you are dude!" said Mordecai. "I've been looking for you since you left the coffee shop. Are you okay?" Rigby was so fucked up that his replies were fast.

"Oh I'm just lovely very very lovely!" said a hyper Rigby. "Oh my god I wanna play some video games how bout some Dig Chumps duh duh duh Dig Chumps!" He then laughed really quickly.

"Dude why are you so hyper?" asked Mordecai.

"How am I hyper I'm not hyper you're just on crack on crack I say!" Rigby quickly replied. Mordecai looked at his friend weird. Rigby had a huge grin on his face

"Okaaaay." said Mordecai awkwardly. "Did you drink too much coffee or something?"

"Oh it was better than coffee better than coffee way better than coffee!" replied Rigby. He then punched the wall making a hole in it. "That's better way better that wall is ugly I wanna tear it down HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He then ran off as fast as he could. Mordecai was speechless. Benson walked into the house and saw Rigby bouncing up and down.

"Looks like you're in a happy mood." said Benson.

"Oh I feel amazing very amazing just peachy!" replied Rigby crazily.

"Good." said Benson. "I need you to-"

"DONE!" interrupted Rigby.

"You didn't let me finish." said Benson.

"I cleaned the fountain, cleaned the gutters, mowed the lawn, squeegeed the windows, did the dishes..."

**Two Hours Later**

"...manned the snack bar, trimmed the hedges-" babbled Rigby. Benson was red and annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. The gumball machine then sighed loudly. He did that a few times and then turned back to his normal color. "Good job Rigby. Now stop acting like an idiot." He walked away. Mordecai looked on him.

"Dude," said Mordecai, "what the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like a fucking kid."

"What's wrong with YOU?" giggled Rigby. "I'm just sooooo happy!"

"More like a maniac." replied Mordecai. "Are you making a pathetic attempt to pretend to be happy so I wouldn't be on your back about Eileen?"

"Eileen will be back!" said Rigby now in denial. "She's just pranking me!"

"You're in denial." Mordecai mumbled quiet enough for Rigby to not hear him. Rigby smiled and ran off. Mordecai rolled his eyes. "What am I gonna do with him?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Rigby was in his room bouncing on the trampoline. After about an hour of bouncing, he started to slow down.

"Something isn't right." said Rigby much more calm. "I gotta do that shit again. I feel like shit again." he then dumped some cocaine out of the bag and then made a few lines. The raccoon then sniffed all of them. His eyes immediately dilated. He wasn't as hyper as he was but he still felt good. He felt like he was on top of the world every minute he was high on the drug. He saw the picture of Eileen he had. He then picked it up and started to kiss it. "I love you baby." giggled Rigby. He then started to make out with the picture. This was interrupted when Mordecai walked into the room. Rigby quickly put away the cocaine.

"What are you doing dude?" asked Mordecai.

"Nothing!" Rigby quickly replied.

"What were you just hiding?" Mordecai suspiciously wondered. Rigby knew he was fucked now.

"I SAID NOTHING!" screamed Rigby.

"I was just-" started Mordecai.

"**STOP TALKING!**" screeched the raccoon. Mordecai walked up to Rigby and pushed him off the bed. He then found the cocaine.

"What the fuck is this?!" asked Mordecai. "Tell me this isn't what it is!"

"It's just coffee creamer!" lied Rigby.

"Nice try Rigby." said Mordecai. "This looks like a drug to me."

"Don't you dare tell Benson!" yelled Rigby.

"Dude, this is serious!" exclaimed Mordecai. "You're gonna get addicted to this shit! I'm not gonna let you get addicted to something that'll kill you! I have to tell Benson."

"I SAID NO!" Rigby screamed as he sliced Mordecai on the arm with the razor blade that was on the glass. Mordecai winced in pain as he dropped the cocaine. Rigby quickly picked it up and ran off. Mordecai was pissed as he chased Rigby. Rigby managed to outrun the outraged blue jay as he hid in a bush. Mordecai came out and saw that Rigby was gone.

"Whatever." said Mordecai. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee." Mordecai walked off. Rigby came out of the bushes. He looked at the razor blade which had a little bit of blood at the end of it. Rigby then wiped the blood off the blade with his finger. He the carefully looked at the blood of Mordecai. He smiled as he drooled for the blood. Rigby then licked Mordecai's blood off his finger. Rigby then closed his eyes as he enjoyed the taste. The raccoon then quickly shook his head.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Why would I crave for Mordecai's blood? He's my best friend! I can't become a cold hearted killer. Ehhh well at least I got some cocaine left." The raccoon then proceeded to take another sniff. He smiled and then he twitched. "This shit is amazing! I've got nothing to worry about! I don't remember why I'm depressed!" Rigby then smiled. "I wanna buy some more." Rigby then smiled and he ran towards town.

Meanwhile, Mordecai entered the coffee shop. He then plopped down on the chair angrily.

"Hey Mordecai." said a familiar voice. Mordecai looked up.

"Hey Eileen." mumbled Mordecai.

"I hope you're not still mad at me." mentioned Eileen. "You do realize that I dumped my boyfriend. I told him I like someone else."

"Was that why you dumped Rigby?" asked Mordecai. "You realize that Rigby is doing cocaine!"

"Like I care?" asked Eileen in a bitchy way. "I actually do like someone else."

"I don't wanna know who Eileen!" yelled Mordecai. "Haven't you done enough to Rigby? I found some cocaine in our room and he sliced my wing cause I was gonna tell Benson! This is all your fault! You will not-" Mordecai was stopped by something shocking. His eyes widened as Eileen kissed the blue jay. Mordecai couldn't move. Eileen stopped and she smiled.

"That was nice." she said.

"Uhhh..." was all the shocked blue jay could say.

"Your lips are better than Rigby's." said the promiscuous mole. "I think I wanna take you to my house later."

"I-I-I gotta go!" stuttered Mordecai as he bolted out of the coffee shop. Eileen grimaced as she watched Mordecai leave.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Rigby stood by the dumpster. Mitch casually walked into the alleyway with his black hoodie on with the hood over his head. Rigby smiled as he saw his dealer approach him.

"You got the stuff Mitch?" asked Rigby.

"Ohh I've got better shit than cocaine." said Mitch. He then unzipped his bag. He took out a baggie which contained a needle with this weird substance in it. "Now just inject this needle in your arm. This shit will give you a better high."

Rigby smiled. He took the needle. He winced as he injected the needle into his arm. He pressed the button on the top as he watched the weird substance enter his body. After all of the weird substance disappeared, He then smiled as his eyes widened. He then started to speak in a slurry voice.

"How much of this do you have?" he asked.

"I've got a good few bags of them." said Mitch. "How much does $300 sound?"

"Greeeat." slurred Rigby. He then gave $300 to Mitch. Mitch then gave the needles to Rigby.

"This baby is known as heroin." explained Mitch. "It'll give you a great high. You seem to be enjoying yourself there."

Rigby smiled as he slowly nodded. Rigby then started to tipsily walk away. Mitch smiled as he saw Rigby ruining his life with this heroin. Rigby saw the gates of the park. He then saw a car drive by. The car looked as though that when it entered Rigby's vision, there were many chasers and the car was driving very slow. What felt like hours, was only a few seconds as the car left Rigby's site. He then crossed the road in slow motion. The world to him was in slow motion. He then stumbled as he continued to walk. Eventually, the raccoon made it through the gates. After the "journey" Rigby entered his room and collapsed on his bed. He then smiled to himself as he felt very comfortable on his bed. The raccoon flinched as the door was kicked down by a very pissed off gumball machine.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be here momentarily. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Turn For The Worse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you were wondering, sorry that the fifth chapter might have been a little mixed up. I'll try to redeem myself.**

* * *

**A Turn For The Worse**

_Most people work just hard enough not to get fire and get paid just enough money not to quit._

**-George Carlin  
**

* * *

Rigby and Benson were both at a stand off. Rigby was in fear on what would happen next but Benson on the other hand was a blood red color cause he was so pissed.

"Unbelievable!" Benson finally yelled. "Drugs?! Are you a fucking idiot?!" The raccoon stayed silent. He had a slight clue on what was going on. The heroin really fucked him up. "I can't believe that this fucking coffee girl has made you so depressed that you're resorting to drugs! This is unacceptable! I don't allow drug addicts in my work!"

"It's not my fault that Eileen screwed me over!" Rigby yelled. "Now she's fucking some other guy! I can't even think about who this new dude is!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH!" screamed Benson. "YOU'RE FIRED! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!"

"You can't do this to me Benson!" begged Rigby. "I can't resort to any other job!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" screeched the gumball machine.

"You want it that way don't you?" mumbled Rigby. He then grabbed a needle and stabbed Benson on his neck. Benson yelled in pain as he felt the needle penetrate his neck.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGBY?!**" roared Benson.

"Nope." answered Rigby. He then grabbed a bat. Benson flinched as Rigby swung the bat towards the gumball machine's face. The bat made contact with the glass on Benson's face. His glass cracked after the bat hit him. Benson started to feel light headed as Rigby started swinging at him again. Benson lost consciousness as Rigby took the final swing shattering Benson's head into pieces. Rigby watched as Benson's gumballs spill out of his head. Rigby then picked up a gumball and started to munch on it. "Looks like you're fired now Benson." said Rigby as he kicked Benson's corpse. Rigby then smiled. He never felt so alive. He never had so much fun killing anyone. He felt like a new man. He felt like that this killing is starting to solve his problem.

Rigby looked down as he saw a needle sitting on his bed. The raccoon then injected it into his blood stream. He grabbed and dragged Benson's body towards the window. He then pushed the corpse out the window. Benson landed on the ground with a loud thud. Rigby then ran down stars as he felt the heroin kicking in. The raccoon opened the door and ran outside and grabbed a spade in one hand and Benson's wrist the other. He then dragged Benson away from the house. Rigby then penetrated the earth with the spade. He started digging a hole into the ground. Rigby knew that he killed Benson and he needed to hide the evidence. He thought of making a fake suicide note to make it seem like Benson committed suicide. It was the perfect plan. After he kicked Benson into the hole, he started to place the dirt on Benson's corpse until he eventually got the entire hole covered. He grabbed some grass and sprinkled it onto the dig spot. After about an hour, Mordecai walked into the house.

"There you are." said Mordecai. "Dude, we need to talk about that situation earlier."

"What's there to talk about?" wondered Rigby. "I'm scared that you're gonna tell Benson."

"I thought about it and I decided not to." said Mordecai. "Look, I'm not your mother but I still want what's best for you. You're like my brother dude. I don't want you to make yourself unhealthy because of Eileen."

"I know she'll be back!" Rigby replied in denial.

"Dude," said Mordecai, "you're in denial! She's never coming back! She's happy with her new boyfriend. Eileen's parents actually like him." Mordecai thought of hiding what Eileen did to him. He couldn't tell Rigby about it. It would have made him more and more depressed. It would have made him crave for more and more killing. Mordecai doesn't know about Rigby killing Benson. Will he ever find out?

"I'm not in denial!" Rigby yelled starting to get defensive. "Eileen is coming back! I know she is!"

"Look Rigby," said Mordecai, "you have to snap out of your fantasy world and just get into reality! Just quit the drugs, move on from Eileen, and we can sit back and play some video games until Benson makes us do some work."

"Ugh whatever!" groaned Rigby. "You're just being a shit head."

"I ain't being a shit head dude!" yelled Mordecai. "I'm just trying to tell you that Eileen is never coming back! All you are is just an immature child! That's all you are Rigby! It's no wonder Eileen is fed up with you!"

Rigby punched Mordecai on the face. It actually hurt the blue jay.

"Don't you fucking talk like that you piece of shit!" yelled Rigby. "I'll kick your ass right here, right now!"

"Dude what's your problem?!" exclaimed Mordecai. "You've been a complete douche lately!"

"You're not helping any Mordecai!" yelled Rigby. "Telling me that I'm immature? Oh that's real nice!"

"Well you are dude." said Mordecai. "I don't mean to be a dick but I'm telling you the truth."

"**STOP TALKING!**" screamed Rigby.

"Dude, it's bad enough that you're taking your sorrow out on drugs." pointed out Mordecai. "This is getting out of hand."

"I gotta go." said Rigby. "I need to go for a walk."

Rigby went outside and he ran from the house over to the gate. He walked out of the gate and made his way west. After about a half hour, he reached Eileen's house. Her ex boyfriend was sitting outside.

"Hey there Jim." said Rigby.

"Do I know you?" asked Jim.

"Well if you wanna put it that way, I can introduce myself." said Rigby.

"Well you know my name then." said Jim. "What's-" Rigby interrupted Jim's question when he stabbed him in the heart. Jim gasped as he felt the knife penetrate him. Rigby glared at the dying man.

"See I'm the guy who's gonna kill you for dating my ex girlfriend." said Rigby. "Eileen is MINE! She's gonna figure that out." Jim tried to call for help but Rigby then started repeatedly stabbing him. Jim yelled as he kept feeling the knife going in and out of his chest. His blood oozed out as his breathing became labored. Rigby then pressed on the wound as Jim tried to scream. The scream wouldn't come out from his vocal cords because he was too weak to utter noise. Rigby then started to lick Jim's blood from his chest. He then sighed in pleasure from the metal taste of the blood. He then slid the blade of the knife aggressively across Jim's throat. He gurgled as the knife cut his throat. He then sighed one final breath as he finally died. Rigby enjoyed the taste of the blood as he started craving for more. He had the urge to kill again but he needed to find his next victim.

"I want more!" hissed Rigby. "I've never felt so alive! I think I know who's next."

* * *

**Who do you think is gonna be Rigby's next victim? Find out in the upcoming chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I gotta say, so far, this is the best story I've written.**

* * *

**Betrayal**

_It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it_

**-Nicole Richie  
**

* * *

Margaret was sitting in the coffee shop wiping down the last coffee cup before closing. The door opened.

"Hey Mordecai." greeted Margaret.

"Hey Margaret." replied Mordecai. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me."

"At what time?" asked Margaret.

"After when you get out." said Mordecai. "I gotta go back to the house real quick and get the tickets. It's for the _Alley Fight Dudes Movie_."

"Alright." said Margaret. "I'll be waiting." She smiled at Mordecai.

"I'll see you in a few." said Mordecai. He then left the coffee shop smiling.

Meanwhile, Rigby had just got done sprinkling grass on the ground after brutally killing Jim. He left the yard with an evil smile on his face.

"I should celebrate." Rigby said to himself. He then injected some more heroin into his system. He thrashed and he yelled in pleasure as he felt the drug going into his system. "That's the stuff!" yelled Rigby. He walked over to the coffee shop. He looked into the window and noticed that Margaret was still in the store. He walked inside.

"Hey Rigby!" greeted Margaret. "How are you?"

"Not too bad." said Rigby. "I'll have an espresso."

"Coming up." accepted Margaret. "You're my last customer for the night."

"Well I feel honored." said Rigby. "Hey when you come back, I have a question."

"Sure thing." said Margaret. The robin walked into the kitchen as she went to prepare coffee for Rigby. He slowly took out his knife.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't stand you." mumbled Rigby. He then slid the knife into his pocket as Margaret came out with Rigby's espresso.

"Here you go Rigby." said Margaret. "So what'd you wanna ask me?"

"I wanna know what you truly think about Mordecai." Rigby requested. "Just curious. You know, friend to friend?"

"Well it's just that..." started Margaret. "...I'm not sure what to say.

"Do you think it's something I don't wanna hear?" asked Rigby egging Margaret on.

"Mordecai is...odd." Margaret admitted. "He's a little clingy too. I know that him and I kissed but, he's pretty much the biggest idiot I know."

Rigby glared as he heard Margaret down his best friend. He took out his knife.

"I honestly wish that Mordecai would just-" Margaret was stopped as Rigby attacked her. Margaret screamed as she felt Rigby's knife penetrate her chest. She stumbled on the ground hyperventilating. Her breathing became labored. Rigby looked over and saw head lights. He then grabbed Margaret and cut her throat but not enough to kill her quickly. He cut it enough to kill her slowly. Enough to where she couldn't call for help. Rigby bolted out the back door as the lights got closer. A tall figure stepped out. The figure was revealed to be Mordecai. He walked into the coffee shop not seeing Margaret yet.

"Hey Margaret!" greeted Mordecai. "I got the-" He looked over and saw what happened to Margaret. "MARGARET!" screamed Mordecai. He rushed to the dying robin. He got down on his knees and held Margaret tightly. Tears streamed out of his eyes. "Margaret..." Mordecai whispered as his voice started breaking.

"M-M-Mordecai?" stuttered Margaret. Her breathing became labored as she felt herself weakening more and more by the second.

"What?" sobbed Mordecai. "Don't die on me."

"R-R-R-R-" Margaret stuttered.

"Please Margaret!" Mordecai sobbed. "You have to hold on."

"It...was...R-R-R..." Margaret gasped loudly. Mordecai hugged Margaret as he got covered in blood. Margaret then let out a final exhale as she passed away in Mordecai's arms.

"Margaret?!" yelled Mordecai. He shook her softly but she didn't move. "Margaret..." sobbed Mordecai. He then buried his face on Margaret's shoulder as he sobbed softly. Rigby walked into the coffee shop and saw Mordecai.

"Mordecai?" uttered Rigby. Mordecai looked over with tears running down his face. "What happened?!" asked Rigby.

"Someone killed Margaret," sobbed Mordecai. Rigby gasped as he heard about what he himself did. Mordecai didn't know that. All Mordecai was focusing on is the fact that Margaret is dead. He didn't what Rigby was really up to. The raccoon already killed Benson and Jim. Now Margaret. All of this, Mordecai didn't know.

"Dude?" wondered Rigby. Mordecai got up and ran off. Rigby frowned as he saw Mordecai leave. He then drove away in the cart sobbing. Later on, he pulled into a driveway. He knocked on the door. Eileen came out. She noticed that Mordecai's eyes were red and teary.

"What happened?" asked Eileen.

"Margaret..." sobbed Mordecai. "...is dead." Eileen instantly broke down crying. She then hugged Mordecai. The blue jay sniffled and he walked into the house. He sat next to Eileen as she cried on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Mordecai. "It's obvious that there's a killer out there."

"How are we gonna defend ourselves?" asked Eileen in between sobs. "We could die at any moment."

"I don't know." said Mordecai. "I just don't know." Eileen looked up at Mordecai. He gulped as he looked into Eileen's eyes. She then got close to Mordecai. He sighed as he got close to Eileen. "This is wrong Eileen." said Mordecai. "But...but..."

"But it feels so right." said Eileen. Mordecai sighed and he then kissed Eileen. She didn't resist at all. Neither did Mordecai. Mordecai lay Eileen down as they continued to kiss. He then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" asked Eileen.

"I don't feel good about this." said Mordecai. "I know that you're Rigby's ex but it's just..."

"Did you...like that kiss?" asked Eileen. "Back at the coffee shop?"

"Sorta..." admitted Mordecai. "Maybe...yeah." Eileen smiled.

"Say no more Mordecai." said Eileen. She then removed her shirt and bra. Mordecai's eyes widened as he gazed at Eileen's breasts.

"Impressive." said Mordecai. Eileen giggled as she grabbed Mordecai's wrists and placed his hands on her breasts. He then rubbed them softly as she let out a small moan. He smiled as he removed the rest of her clothes. "Oh wow." said Mordecai. "Nice pussy."

"It's pretty tight still." said Eileen. "Want a taste?"

Mordecai nodded and he got down and "tasted" Eileen's pussy. She felt as though a shot of natural ecstasy shot through her body as she clenched the couch. She moaned loudly as Mordecai licked her clit. She then pulled his head up.

"What's wrong?" asked Mordecai.

"It's your turn now." said Eileen.

"My turn with- OHH FUCK!" Mordecai yelled in pleasure as he felt Eileen licking the head of his dick. She then started sucking and Mordecai moaned softly. Mordecai pushed Eileen's head forward. She then deep throated Mordecai. After a few minutes, he felt it coming. "OHHH EILEEN!" yelled Mordecai as he ejaculated in her mouth. She smiled as she tasted it.

"Let's take this in the bedroom." said Eileen.

"Sounds good to me." said Mordecai. The duo then walked into the bedroom for a night of pleasure.

* * *

**Some twist huh? Chapter 8 is coming up.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Pretty Much Dead Already

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know you feel weird that in The Walking Dead, you get emotional over a description about the reanimation process.**

* * *

**Pretty Much Dead Already  
**

_It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets_

**-Voltaire**

* * *

Mordecai woke up with Eileen next to him slumbering. He quietly got out of the bed. He covered himself up and he walked out of the room without waking Eileen. As he left the house, he trolled down the steps and left Eileen's driveway. Mordecai thought about the night before when Margaret was killed. He then thought about how he betrayed Rigby by having sex with Eileen right after Margaret's death. The blue jay then decided to go back to the park. After making it back, he walked into the house. Rigby was sitting on the couch all alone.

"Hey dude." said Mordecai.

"Where were you last night?" asked Rigby. "Where did you go after you told me about Margaret?"

"I had to tell Eileen." said Mordecai. "She's devastated."

_You son of a bitch!_ Rigby thought. _How could you tell Eileen about Margaret dying? You're next if she finds out. I can't kill him! He's my best friend! I can't kill him. _

"I figured that it was only right." said Mordecai.

"Yeah." said Rigby. "She needed to know."

"I haven't seen Benson in a while." said Mordecai.

"Me neither." agreed Rigby. Pops came running down stairs. He had a look of trouble on his face.

"What's wrong Pops?" asked Mordecai.

"It's Benson." answered Pops. "He committed suicide."

"What?!" yelled Mordecai. "When did this happen?!"

"I found the suicide note in his office." replied Pops. "He just said that he had nothing to live for and he was gonna kill himself. He must have did it."

"Then that explains why he's missing." said Rigby.

"Poor Benson." said Pops. Mordecai scowled.

"I don't think Benson killed himself." said Mordecai. "I found Margaret dying in the coffee shop last night. She died in my arms. Someone killed her. I think someone must have killed Benson."

Rigby looked around.

"Do you have any evidence?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah dude!" answered Mordecai. "Why would Benson and Margaret die around the same time? There's obviously a killer out there. We need to investigate. We need to gather up the other park workers and search for who this killer is so we can stop him or her once and for all. It's gonna be risky but we have to. Let's go get the others."

Later on, Mordecai and Rigby were standing on the porch while Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Thomas were listening.

"Alright guys," said Mordecai, "I just found out that Benson is dead." Everyone gasped and mumbled to each other as this news was heard. Pops just stood there. "I also found out that Margaret unfortunately was brutally killed last night. I discovered her on the floor with her heart stabbed and her throat partially slit. In her dying words, she tried to tell me who the killer is. She tried to say a name that started with an R but she died when she was making an attempt. We don't know who in this area aside from Rigby who's name starts with an R but I'm sure Rigby had nothing to do with it." Rigby felt relieved when Mordecai didn't make him a suspect. "Now, I'm gonna split you guys into groups two groups of two and one group of three. Me and Rigby will search the south part of town, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost will search the north part and Skips, Pops, and Thomas will search the east and west parts. We have to split up now. Break!"

Everyone of the park workers had split into there groups. Mordecai and Rigby entered the southern part of town.

"Who do you think the killer is?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't know dude." replied Rigby. "I really think that this is pointless to search for the killer when he or she could have already fled from town."

"We can't take the chances." said Mordecai. "We can't let the rest of the workers die. Benson is already dead."

"Yeah and it sucks," said Rigby, "but we need to just let it go."

"We can't just let this go Rigby!" said Mordecai. "I lost Margaret last night! What if I lose you? I don't wanna lose my best friend either."

"I'm glad you're concerned but I'll be fine." said Rigby.

"You will say that but I can't risk it." said Mordecai. "You go search in the alley, I'll go search near the movie store." Mordecai walked away. Rigby smiled and went into the alley. He then took out his phone. He dialed the number.

"Hey Mitch." greeted Rigby. "It's Rigby. I need a favor. I need you to 'kill me.' Not for real. I want Mordecai to think that I was killed. Cause I need to kill again! Just do it! Alright bye." Rigby hung up the phone. Eventually, Mitch showed up.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mitch.

"I swear." answered Rigby. "Stab me."

Mordecai walked out of the movie store. He heard screaming coming from the alley.

"Rigby!" yelled Mordecai. He ran up to the alley and saw Rigby on the ground. He started to cough up blood.

"Mordecai?" said Rigby.

"Rigby?" Mordecai said as his voice broke. "Don't you die on me dude!"

"I-I-I see a light." said Rigby. "P-p-please avenge m-me. I don't h-have much time left."

"Stay away from the light Rigby!" yelled Mordecai. "I can't lose my best friend..."

"Goodbye M-Mordecai..." said Rigby as he "died" in Mordecai's arms. Mordecai cried softly. He looked up. He started getting mad. He yelled as he left Rigby on the ground. The blue jay then stormed off. After Mordecai was gone, Rigby sat up and smiled. Mitch came out of the dumpster.

"Now what?" asked Mitch.

"Stall him." replied Rigby. "With him after you, it'll give me time to kill the rest." Rigby then injected some heroin into his arm. He smiled. "Now stall him!" Mitch ran off towards Mordecai. Rigby smiled and he ran off. Mitch ran and then pushed Mordecai.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Mordecai. "What's your problem dude?!"

"Guess who?" asked Mitch. "It's me! The one that killed Rigby!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Mordecai. Mitch ran the other way. Mordecai angrily chased Mitch. "GET BACK HERE YOU MURDERER!"

Mitch laughed as he sprinted away from the pursuing blue jay. Mordecai kept chasing Mitch until he was out of breath. Mitch was too far out of Mordecai's sight.

"**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!**" roared Mordecai. He then punched the nearest building with all his strength. "I will avenge you Rigby." said Mordecai. His voice started to break. "I promise."

Meanwhile, Rigby was at the north part of town. He hid inside an abandon building as he saw Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"Fives bro," said Muscle Man, "this is so fucking stupid! Why can't we go back to the park and work?"

"Because Benson is dead." replied High Five Ghost. "We need to find the killer."

"Why can't Pops be the manager?" complained Muscle Man.

"Because Benson was the manager." said High Five Ghost.

"Pops is the owner!" yelled Muscle Man. "With Maellard dead, Pops should be the owner and manager!"

"Calm down dude." eased High Five Ghost. Rigby continued to watch Muscle Man complain.

"If you say something about your mom then you're dead." said Rigby quietly.

"Hey Fives," said Muscle Man, "you wanna know who else needs to calm down from being tense? MY MOM!"

"You asked for it." mumbled Rigby. The raccoon ran out and pushed Muscle Man. High Five Ghost panicked.

"Rigby?!" yelled Muscle Man. "Get off me you fucking lo-" Rigby stopped him by slicing his throat. Rigby then sank his teeth into Muscle Man's wound causing the green man to attempt to scream in pain. High Five Ghost watched as his best friend was being brutally killed by Rigby. The raccoon then ripped out Muscle Man's wind pipe with the strength of his mouth. He munched on it and swallowed it. High Five Ghost started to float away from Rigby. He didn't make it far enough when Rigby pushed the helpless ghost to the ground.

"PLEASE DON'T!" begged High Five Ghost. Rigby picked up High Five Ghost and took him to a department store. He plugged in a vacuum cleaner. "Please don't kill me!" pleaded High Five Ghost. Rigby didn't listen and turned the vacuum cleaner on. High Five Ghost screamed as he was being sucked inside. In the vacuum cleaner, the ghost was being scrambled around and divided into liquid matter. Rigby pressed the blow option and he drank up what was left of High Five Ghost.

"North side cleared." said Rigby. "Next up, Pops, Skips, and Thomas."

* * *

**Chapter 8 complete. Chapter 9 is in progress.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy.  
**

* * *

**Fallen  
**

_Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe._

**-J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Rigby had finished putting the last clump of dirt in the hole which contained Muscle Man. He sprinkled grass on the dig spot to where it didn't look so obvious. Rigby then ran off and started heading towards the west part of town. His next mission was to take out Skips, Pops and Thomas. He took out some more heroin and injected himself with it to keep his high and rush. As he felt the drug going through his bloodstream yet again, he smiled and started to head to the west part of town. **  
**

Meanwhile, Mordecai was still standing at the spot where he lost Mitch. He took out his cell phone and dialed Muscle Man's number. The ring tone went through its cycle without an answer.

"Muscle Man! This is Mordecai!" said Mordecai. "I found out who the killer is. I need you and High Five Ghost to meet me in the center of town. I'll give Skips a call to let him know that the killer has been identified. Give my phone a call. This is important." He then hung up the phone after he was done with his message. About a half hour later, Mordecai still didn't get a call back from Muscle Man. He then dialed High Five Ghost's cell phone number. No reply. "High Five Ghost, you need to pick up. You and Muscle Man need to come to the center of town stat!" He hung up the phone. Another half hour went by and still no reply from Muscle Man nor High Five Ghost. He started to get worried. "Where are they?!" he asked himself. "That guy better not have got them already. I gotta go find them." Mordecai never figured out that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Meanwhile, Rigby made it to the west part of town. He found Pops inside of a building. Rigby never saw Skips or Thomas. He figured that they split up to search for the false killer. Rigby smiled and came out with a knife. He snuck up behind Pops. The elderly man turned around and saw Rigby.

"Hey Rigby." greeted Pops. "I thought you and Mordecai were looking for the killer."

"Pops I have a confession." said Rigby.

"What's that?" wondered Pops.

"I am the killer." answered Rigby. He then stabbed Pops on his chest. Pops' eyes widened as he fell on his knees. Rigby then removed the knife from Pops' chest. Tears came out of the old man's eyes as he whimpered in pain. Rigby then kicked Pops' face. The old man fell back. He clenched his chest to stop the bleeding. Pops looked up at Rigby who lifted the knife in the air. The sun glared off the blade as Pops watched Rigby as he was about to finish him off. Rigby repeatedly stabbed Pops brutally until the he stopped moving. Rigby licked the bloody blade and he dragged Pops away to bury him with the other killed victims.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was frantically running through the south part of town looking for Muscle Man and High Five Ghost who never showed up. Mordecai sighed and he walked out back to find out if the Mitch left any trails. The blue jay looked closely at a piece of the ground.

"What is this?" wondered Mordecai. He walked up to the spot. He dug it up until he saw a horrifying sight. It was Muscle Man's corpse. Mordecai gagged as he caught the scent of the dead in his nose. He ran from the grave. He called Skips' phone. The yeti answered.

"Hello?" answered Skips on the other line.

"Skips we have a problem!" said Mordecai. "Muscle Man is dead! So is Rigby! I know who the killer is. It's some guy who I found in the alley after Rigby died. He killed him dude. High Five Ghost is nowhere to be found either."

"Neither is Pops." replied Skips. "He went to go look in the McDenny's restaurant and he hasn't shown up ever since."

"That could only mean one thing." presumed Mordecai. "I think the killer has got Pops."

"Then that means-" said Skips as he was cut off. Mordecai then heard Skips screaming on the other line. The call was then ended. Mordecai started to panic.

"Skips?!" yelled Mordecai. "SKIPS! No! No! This can't be happening!" Mordecai then dialed Thomas' number. He picked up.

"Hello?" answered Thomas on the other line.

"Thomas dude it's Mordecai." said Mordecai. "You have to run! Skips is being ambushed. He could be dead already! The killer is close! Run! Now! I can't lose another friend! Hurry!"

"How close is he?!" panicked Thomas.

"JUST DO IT!" screamed Mordecai. He then heard panting from the other line. Mordecai felt some what relieved. He was still panicking anyways. "Meet up with me at the center of town!"

"Will do!" panted Thomas. "I'll call you when I'm close."

"Hurry." said Mordecai. "I'm at the north part of town. I'll see you at the center."

"Okay." said Thomas. He then hung up.

Meanwhile, Rigby threw Skips in the dumpster. He walked out of the alley between McDenny's and Ice Cream King. He then looked around to search for Thomas.

"All I need to do is kill Thomas and I'll be able to go for Eileen." said Rigby. He then took out a picture of Eileen "Don't worry baby, you will be mine again." He stared at the picture for a second and then he teared up. The tear drop landed on Eileen's face. "I love you my angel." sniffled Rigby. He then wiped his eyes and he put the picture back in his pocket. He took a deep breath and then started to search for Thomas.

Meanwhile, Mordecai had made it to the center of town. Thomas showed up shortly afterwards.

"Alright dude," said Mordecai, "we have to find the killer and beat him at his own game."

"Sounds good to me." said Thomas. The duo then started to search for the killer together.

"Last time I saw him," said Mordecai, "he ran through the alley and out ran me in the suburbs. I lost him."

"Let's look where you last saw him." suggested Thomas. "You said you last saw him in an alley?"

"It was the same alley where Rigby died." said Mordecai.

"Which alley?" asked Thomas.

"The alley in between the coffee shop and the movie store." answered Mordecai.

"That's all the way in the south part of town!" said Thomas.

"I know dude but we have to." replied Mordecai. Thomas sighed.

"Okay." he reluctantly agreed. "Let's go."

The duo journeyed to the center of town. They eventually made it to the alley where Mordecai witnessed Rigby's fake death.

"He's gone!" yelled Mordecai. "The killer must have come back so he could hide the body! I wanted to give my bro proper burial." Mordecai got down on his knees. He teared up. Thomas rested his hand on Mordecai's shoulder giving him comfort.

"It's gonna be okay man." said Thomas. "I never knew Rigby as much as you did but I'm sure he was a good friend."

"He was one of the greatest friends I could ever ask for." said Mordecai as his voice broke.

"I felt the same way when my sister died." said Thomas. "It was a car accident. She wasn't too smart and went 100 miles an hour in the middle of a dark road in the middle of the night. She was killed on impact."

"That sucks dude." said Mordecai. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know my sister did the dumbest thing in the world," said Thomas, "but I still miss her dearly. It's been 5 years since her death but I still think of her every night. We were really close."

"I never had a brother in my life." said Mordecai. "Hell I don't even know if I have a sister or not. Rigby was the closest dude to a brother."

"I also feel bad about Margaret." Thomas said.

"I miss her too." said Mordecai. He looked down. "Well dude, I guess we have to get back to searching for the killer."

"Surprise!" said a voice. Mordecai looked over. It was Mitch.

"YOU!" yelled Mordecai. "Let's get him Thomas!"

Thomas charged his horns towards Mitch. Mitch backed up and tried to run but Thomas quickly caught up. His horns penetrated Mitch stabbing him. Mitch fell and coughed. Mitch turned around and Mordecai stomped on his hand. Mitch yelled as he felt his fingers snap. Mordecai grasped Mitch's collar.

"I'll kill you for what you've done." said Mordecai angrily. "You killed Rigby, Benson, Margaret, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I...just," Mitch coughed in between his words, "wanted...to say...you were wrong..." Mitch then went limp. Mordecai checked for a pulse but it wasn't there.

"He's dead." said Mordecai. "I did it Rigby."

"What did he mean by 'you were wrong?'" asked Thomas.

"I don't know dude." replied Mordecai. "Thanks for everything dude."

"No problem." said Thomas.

"I'll be at the house in a bit." said Mordecai. "I'm going to Eileen's. I need to tell her about Rigby."

"I'll see you then." said Thomas. Mordecai smiled. He then shook Thomas' hand.

"See ya later dude." said Mordecai.

"You too." replied Thomas. The duo then went their separate ways. Rigby was watching everything from the dumpster.

"Rest easy Mitch." whispered Rigby. "You were a good friend. It's time to take out Thomas. He killed you so now I'll kill him."

Rigby came out of the dumpster. He climbed up the ladder and on to the roof of the coffee shop. He saw Thomas walking towards the park. He looked over and Mordecai was out of sight. Rigby smiled evilly and he jumped down. He landed on Thomas' back. Thomas started to struggle violently. He then threw Rigby off from him.

"Rigby?!" gasped Thomas. "I thought you were dead!"

"No Thomas." said Rigby. "You are!" Rigby then slit Thomas' throat. Thomas gurgled and he fell backwards. Rigby watched Thomas die slowly. After a little bit, Thomas breathed his final breath. Then devoured some of Thomas' neck. He then stood up and dragged Thomas to the park and buried him.

"I'm coming Eileen." said Rigby.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 9. Chapter 10 is coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE: So I read the rest of a story that my friend wrote. I gotta say, I pretty much cried.**

* * *

**The Truth Revealed  
**

_Truth breeds hatred._

**-Bias of Priene**

* * *

Rigby decided to stick with the plan. He was to head to Eileen's to finally get his loved one back. Although she doesn't feel the same way, Rigby wanted to win her heart back. He was very determined to succeed in his mission. He had already killed all the park workers except Mordecai. He had no intentions of harming his best friend. With Mitch dead, Rigby is now alone. With all the park workers and Margaret dead, Mordecai is alone. Neither of them had anyone left. Eileen is Rigby's last hope to have at least someone aside from Mordecai. Insanity has clearly took over Rigby's mind. His and Eileen's break up created a chain reaction. When they broke up, he became severally depressed. He had lost all hope. Mordecai, Benson, and everyone else tried to cheer him up but didn't succeed. It was hopeless. Eventually, the depression had became too much when Eileen started dating Jim. He became drunk with depression and eventually resorted to cocaine which didn't help his case. Eventually, cocaine wasn't enough for him and he started to crave for more. Mitch then sold heroin to Rigby. Eventually, the heroin made Rigby crazy and he started having thoughts of homicide. All he ever wanted was to stay happy with Eileen.

Mordecai had made it to Eileen's house. He still believes that Rigby is dead even though he's not. He had to tell her about what happened. She had to know. He knocked on the door. Eileen answered it.

"Hey Mordecai." said Eileen.

"Hey Eileen." replied Mordecai. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure." said Eileen. "What's going on?"

"I think you need to take a seat." warned Mordecai.

Mordecai and Eileen walked into the house. Eileen sat on the couch while Mordecai sat on the chair. Mordecai sighed deeply.

"Eileen," said Mordecai, "I have some horrible news regarding Rigby."

"What happened?" panicked Eileen. Mordecai sighed again.

"Rigby...is dead." said Mordecai closing his eyes. Eileen gasped. She was speechless.

"He can't be." said Eileen.

"He is." replied Mordecai. "Everyone is. The killer got them all. Luckily, Thomas killed him before he could get him and I."

"What choices do we have?" asked Eileen.

"I'm not sure." answered Mordecai. "Margaret, Rigby and everyone else are dead. At least me, you, and Thomas survived."

"I feel so bad." said Eileen. "I can't believe the killer got Rigby. I treated him like shit and now he's dead."

"It's not your fault Eileen." said Mordecai. "You had nothing to do with this."

"All Rigby ever wanted was to love me." sulked Eileen. "I can't believe that I let him down."

"I told you that you had nothing to do with this." said Mordecai. Eileen sighed.

Meanwhile, Rigby had got done burying Thomas. He walked from the park gates.

"Now that everyone's dead, I can have my true love back." said Rigby. "I'm coming babe. I promise that we'll be together again."

Rigby was very determined to get Eileen back. He didn't care if she moved on or not. He has made an oath to win her heart again, no matter what. He didn't care if he slaughtered all his friends aside Mordecai. He just wants to be loved again. He felt bad about how he didn't like her at the start. He felt bad about acting the way he acted at Billy and Kendra's house. Since that can't be changed, his plan now is to win Eileen back, and leave while he still can before Mordecai figures out that it was Rigby who killed Margaret, Benson, and everyone else.

Eventually, Rigby had made it to Eileen's driveway. He walked up to her window to look if she was inside. He saw Mordecai in there with his arm around Eileen who was crying on his chest.

"What the hell is Mordecai doing in there?" Rigby asked himself. He started to listen to what they were saying.

"Don't cry Eileen." hushed Mordecai. "It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not!" sobbed Eileen. "I can't believe that Rigby had to go like this."

"What the hell?" hissed Rigby. "Mordecai must have told her that I died. I'll surprise her later tonight." He then continued to listen.

"Look Eileen," comforted Mordecai. "We lost our loved ones through out the past few days but the killer won't be doing anymore harm. Thomas saved us from being next."

"I know," said Eileen, " and I'll be thanking him for that later. He's a hero."

"I know he is." said Mordecai. "Thomas did a good thing today."

"He did." said Eileen. The duo remained silent.

"Is that all?" asked Rigby? "They just wanted to talk about that stupid goat? Well I'm going in." Rigby was about to walk in when he heard Eileen talk again. He went back to listening.

"Mordecai?" questioned Eileen.

"What is it?" asked Mordecai.

"Can we talk," Eileen asked, "about the other night."

"Other night?" wondered Rigby. "What does she mean by 'other night?'"

"Sure Eileen." said Mordecai.

"Well," started Eileen, "now that Rigby is dead, I kinda feel bad about what we did."

"What did they do?" wondered Rigby.

"Well Eileen look," said Mordecai, "We were both saddened by Margaret's death. We were both vulnerable."

"Well, it's just that we had sex immediately after finding out." said Eileen. Rigby couldn't believe what he just heard.

"But it felt so right." said Mordecai. "Even though Rigby was still alive."

"At least he didn't figure it out." said Eileen relieved.

"Yeah." said Mordecai. He then smiled and gave her a kiss. Rigby had a look of a mix of sadness and anger in his face. He felt betrayed. He ran off with tears streaming down his face. Why would Mordecai betray him like this? Why would Eileen just let it happen? Rigby felt hurt and betrayed.

He made it to the house. He opened the door and slammed it. He ran up to his room and slammed the door. He then fell to his knees. He screamed loudly in anger and broke down into a fetal position crying his eyes out. He now knew the truth. He finally figured out that Mordecai in fact had sex with Eileen. He had a feeling of hopelessness and anger. Rigby then looked at his arm which had scars from the needles. He grabbed the last of his heroin that was on his bed. He injected it into his arm. He continued to cry. The drug didn't make him feel better.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I'll try to get Chapter 11 made as quick as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11: Rigby's Tough Decision

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will contain flashbacks. This is going to be the hardest decision Rigby is forced to make between his real self and his homicidal self. **

* * *

**Rigby's Tough Decision  
**

_I must have a prodigious amount of mind; it takes me as much as a week, sometimes, to make it up!_

**-Mark Twain  
**

* * *

After about 5 hours of crying, Rigby was sitting on his trampoline bed looking down. He still was in shock and anger and sadness. He looked at a picture of Mordecai. He grabbed it and threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces. He was so confused. Mordecai had been his best friend since their childhood. They wee both 5 when they met. They were best friends for 18 years. He didn't know what to do.

_Why would you do this to me Mordecai? _Rigby thought to himself. _Why would you betray me like this? Why would you have sex with the one girl that I love more than anything? I thought we were bros! I thought that since the day we met that I could trust you. I remember that day on July 13, 1994._

**Flashback starts**

It was July 13, 1994. Rigby, a 5 year old raccoon at this point was sitting in his house playing his Sage Genius. His little brother Don came downstairs. He was only 3. Don looked at the controller. He grabbed it from Rigby.

"Don! Give it back!" yelled Rigby.

"MINE!" screamed Don.

"Mommy!" called Rigby. "Don won't give me the controller!" Rigby's mom came down stairs. She was about what Rigby's height is as an adult.

"Donny," said Rigby's mother, "give Rigby back the controller."

"MINE!" screamed Don again.

"Give me the freaking controller!" screamed Rigby. Rigby's father came down. He was a taller raccoon. He is about what Don's height is as an adult.

"Donald!" yelled Rigby's father. "Give your brother the controller."

"MINE!" screeched Don. Rigby's father. He didn't hesitate taking the controller and giving it back to Rigby. Don screamed and cried loudly.

"Eleanor, will you take Don to his room?" asked Rigby's father.

"You're gonna do it next time Rocky!" yelled Eleanor as she was taking Don to his room.

"Thank you daddy." thanked Rigby.

"No problem kiddo." said Rocky. There was a knock heard. "Rigby will you get that?" asked Rocky.

"Okay daddy." said Rigby. He ran up to the door and opened it. There was a young blue jay standing.

"Hello," said the blue jay.

"Who the heck are you?!" asked Rigby.

"My name is Mordecai." replied the blue jay. "I just moved into the neighborhood. My mommy told me to go here because she said there was a kid my age here."

"Do you play video games?" asked Rigby. "My daddy just bought me Speedy the Porcupine 2."

"I love that game!" exclaimed Mordecai. "I also got The Super Marshal Brothers on my Pintendew Joy Device."

The two kids then proceeded to play their video game.

**Back in 2012**

Rigby smiled as he remembered that day back in 1994. Both him and Mordecai were young and happy. Ever since that day, Mordecai and Rigby have been friends.

_I also remember the day we declared ourselves bros. It was April 12, 1998. _

**Flashback ques to April 12, 1998  
**

Rigby was munching on a sandwich during his lunch break at school. A young Muscle Man and High Five Ghost encountered Rigby.

"Hey loser!" yelled Muscle Man. "Give us your lunch money."

"I don't have any lunch money." said Rigby.

"That's a load of crap!" said Muscle Man.

"You better pay up." said High Five Ghost.

"I told you, I have no freaking lunch money!" yelled Rigby.

"Alright Fives, we'll teach him a lesson." said Muscle Man. Rigby backed up.

"No please!" begged Rigby. Muscle Man grinned.

"Hey Mitch!" yelled a voice. Muscle Man turned around.

"What?" yelled Muscle Man.

"Teach this!" said Mordecai. He then punched Muscle Man on the mouth. High Five Ghost flew over to him.

"You monster!" yelled High Five Ghost.

"Leave my bro alone!" demanded Mordecai. High Five Ghost made a shield around Muscle Man and flew away. Mordecai helped Rigby up.

"Thanks man!" thanked Rigby.

"If you need anything else dude then tell me." said Mordecai. Rigby smiled.

"Thank you...best friend." said Rigby.

"Anytime dude." said Mordecai. They shook hands and smiled.

**Back in 2012**

Rigby laughed as he remembered Mordecai punching Muscle Man. The fact that the very same guy that he met back in 1994 and defended him in 1998 had sex with the love of the raccoon's life made him tear up again. He then remembered another memory of when he met Eileen back in 2002 during his 7th grade year in middle school.

**Flashback ques to the year 2002.**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in their homeroom. They were both 13 years old at this time. Rigby was fiddling with his cell phone.

"Check this out dude!" said Rigby. "It's a cell phone! I can call people with this." He dialed a random number. A man answered it.

"Hello?" answered the man.

"Is your refrigerator running?" asked Rigby.

"Uhhh yeah." said the man. "Why?"

"You better catch it before it runs away." snickered Rigby. He then hung up the phone.

"That was so funny!" laughed Mordecai. "Where'd you get this?"

"My dad bought it." replied Rigby.

"Love it." said Mordecai. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Okay class quiet down." said the teacher. The class went into silence. "Alright, now my name is Mr. Jackson. I'm saying that because we have a new student joining us. Her name is Eileen." Eileen walked into the class room. Rigby stared into her eyes. He then shook it off.

"Whoa dude." whispered Mordecai. "You were really into that girl."

"Shut up!" hissed Rigby. "She's ugly!" Eileen went to the empty seat next to Rigby.

"Ahh great." mumbled Rigby.

"Hi." greeted Eileen.

"Hmp." grunted Rigby. Eileen smiled. Rigby looked over and then looked towards the teacher again.

**Back in 2012**

Rigby teared up. He could never forget that day even though he didn't like her back then.

_Ohh Eileen. I always thought you were hot. Even that very first day. I'm sorry for being a jerk that day. I love you so much. I just don't know what to do. I love you. Mordecai is my best friend. I can't...I won't._

Rigby also had homicidal thoughts about Mordecai.

_I just want to kill that motherfucker for betraying me!  
_

_No! I can't! Please just go away!  
_

_His blood will leak out of his slit throat! I'll make that fucker suffer!  
_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
_

_KILL MORDECAI!  
_

_NO!  
_

_YES!_

Rigby burst into tears. He grabbed his bed and threw it at the wall. He then fell to his knees and started punching the floor. He then lay down in a fetal position and started shaking and started sobbing.

_Please just go away. I've killed enough! I can't kill my bro.  
_

_I must kill him now!  
_

_NO! PLEASE GO AWAY!_

_Eileen will be mine!  
_

_Yeah I agree with that but please just don't include Mordecai!  
_

_Come on Rigby! We'll take him out together!  
_

_No! I can't!  
_

_Yes you can! He deceived you! Do you really think he can just get away with fucking Eileen?!  
_

_I can just talk to him!  
_

_Talking won't do any good! It's time to take him down once and for all!  
_

_Please don't do this!  
_

Rigby was shaking violently. He couldn't take the stress. He started screaming loudly and started sobbing loudly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Rigby screamed.

_You will have Eileen back! Just kill Mordecai and you will have Eileen back! She won't have a boyfriend to fuck!_

_I...I can't.  
_

_FINE! I WILL DO IT MYSELF!  
_

Rigby stood up and punched the door violently. He got up and threw the door open. His homicidal thoughts had taken over. He is no longer the harmless friendly Rigby. He has became a totally different raccoon. The break up, the drugs, the killing, all of it! He had no chance of redemption. His main goal now was to take out Mordecai once and for all.

* * *

**How do you think the final confrontation between two best friends is gonna work out? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Monument To All Your Sins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here she is. The twelfth and final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Monument To All Your Sins**

_There can be no progress without head-on confrontation._

**-Christopher Hitchens  
**

* * *

Mordecai was still at Eileen's place. He looked at her. Eileen was looking down.

"Well Eileen," said Mordecai, "I have to go back to the park. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah." said Eileen. "I think I should give Thomas a proper thank you."

"I think so too." said Mordecai. "At least we have another friend to hang out with."

"I don't know him all that well," said Eileen, "but I think he sounds like someone I'd hang out with."

"Thomas is pretty cool." said Mordecai. "He saved us when our park was being taken over by some lunatic named Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr."

"I know about his dad." said Eileen. "World renowned gaming champion."

"His dad was crazy." said Mordecai. "He was nothing but a head. He was able to grow arms and legs. It was messed up."

"That's odd." replied Eileen.

"Yeah." agreed Mordecai. "Well shall we get going?"

"Let's go." said Eileen.

The duo walked out of the house. Eileen opened her car door. She sat on the driver's seat and Mordecai sat up front. She started the car. She put it in drive and started to drive towards the park.

"It's good to sit in a car again." said Mordecai. "It blows having to walk everywhere. I should have brought the cart."

"My car is nice." said Eileen.

"Yeah it is." said Mordecai. "Pretty comfy seats."

"Ohhh definitely." said Eileen. "I remember when Rigby and I were going out, he'd always fall asleep cause the seat is so comfortable."

"I can see why." said Mordecai. "There's no doubt at all."

"Yeah." said Eileen. "How have you been holding up? You and Rigby have been best friends since you two were 5."

"It was back in 1994." said Mordecai. "I remember the exact date. July 13, 1994. I had just moved to his neighborhood. My mom wanted me to say hi to him because she saw that there was someone my age living next door. He was playing video games and I saw that he had a Sage Genius and the game Speedy the Porcupine 2. Remember that game?"

"How can I not?" answered Eileen. "That game was so popular back then. My big brother loved it. So did I."

"Well at the time, Speedy the Porcupine 3 had come out and I wanted that. The sad thing was that I had a Pintendew Joy Device. Rigby was the only one that could get Speedy the Porcupine 3."

"My daddy bought that game for me when it came out." said Eileen. "Too bad that I couldn't show it to Rigby at the time. We were all what like 5?"

"Yeah." said Mordecai. "You and Margaret are the same age as Rigby and I."

"I can't believe Margaret and Rigby are dead." said Eileen. "They were so young."

"23 is not the age to be dying." said Mordecai.

"I know." said Eileen. "Margaret was my best friend."

"Well I do have something to tell you." said Mordecai. "Before Margaret died, I had a crush on her."

"Awww Mordecai." smiled Eileen. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd tell Margaret and she'd think I'm a freak." replied Mordecai.

"In a way," said Eileen, "Margaret kinda knew. She thought that you were pretty clingy."

"Ohh." frowned Mordecai.

"Yeah." said Eileen.

"That's depressing." mumbled the blue jay. Eileen frowned.

"Sorry to hurt you." said Eileen.

"It's okay." said Mordecai.

"Well here we are." said Eileen. She parked the car in the garage. Pops has no further use of it since he's dead. Mordecai and Eileen got out of the car and started walking into the house. Mordecai opened the door.

"Thomas!" called Mordecai. "Come down here."

Meanwhile, Rigby looked out. He peeped by the wall and saw Mordecai and Eileen.

"Thomas dude come down here!" Mordecai called again. Rigby scowled and he took out his knife. The same knife he used to kill Jim, Margaret, Muscle Man, Pops, Skips, and Thomas. He used a bat to kill Benson and a vacuum cleaner to kill High Five Ghost. He was going to use this knife to kill Mordecai. Rigby quietly went down the stairs. He didn't make a sound. Mordecai sat on the couch. Eileen went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Rigby crawled past the couch so Mordecai would figure out that he's alive. He went into the kitchen and snuck up on Eileen while her back was turned. Rigby then grabbed Eileen. He put his hand on her mouth as her scream was mumbled. She looked down and saw Rigby's fur. She started panting.

"Eileen?" called Mordecai. "Need help deciding what to eat?" Mordecai went into the kitchen. He gasped as he saw what was going on. "Rigby?!" Rigby threw Eileen down and he took out a knife and pointed it at Mordecai.

"Mordecai," yelled Rigby, "back off!"

"Dude take it easy!" yelled Mordecai. "I thought you were dead! That guy clearly said that he killed you! You died in my arms!"

"That guy worked for me!" said Rigby.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Mordecai.

"His name was Mitch." said Rigby. "I requested that he'd 'kill' me so you wouldn't figure out the truth!"

"The truth?!" asked Mordecai. "What's the truth?!"

"I killed Benson!" yelled Rigby. "I killed Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Skips, Pops, Thomas!"

"You did all of this?!" yelled Mordecai. "Why?!"

"I had my reasons!" replied Rigby. "Why did you sleep with Eileen?! You think I wouldn't know?!"

"Oh no!" said Mordecai. "How did you figure it out?"

"I overheard you two talking about it." answered Rigby.

"This is bad." said Mordecai.

"And you know what?" asked Rigby. "I wanted to kill Margaret good. And I did."

Mordecai couldn't believe what he heard. Why would Rigby kill Margaret? He started to shake in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Mordecai.

"BRING IT ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Rigby.

Mordecai proceeded to tackle Rigby. The knife was dropped and Mordecai kicked it away. Rigby jumped up and sand his teeth into Mordecai's wing. Mordecai pushed Rigby off from him. He then started punching the raccoon violently on the mouth. Rigby then kicked Mordecai off from him. He then grasped Mordecai's neck as hard as he could. Mordecai started gagging loudly. Rigby smiled evilly as he was strangling Mordecai with his choke hold. Mordecai's eyes bugged out. He looked over and saw the knife. He grabbed in and the sliced Rigby's arm. Rigby screamed and let go. Mordecai gasped and started panting. Rigby looked over and slapped Mordecai's hand making him drop the knife. Eileen got up and saw Mordecai and Rigby in their violent brawl. Eileen started sobbing softly.

Rigby pushed Mordecai to the table. The table split as Mordecai landed on it. Rigby then grabbed a chair and hit Mordecai's face with it. A few teeth and some blood flew out of Mordecai's mouth. He stumbled down. Rigby then stomped on Mordecai's wing.

"You give up?!" yelled Rigby.

"You won't get away with this Rigby." said Mordecai.

"I got away with killing everyone else." said Rigby. "I can get away with killing you!"

"Dude you need to chill!" yelled Mordecai. "Ever since Eileen dumped you, you've turned from my best friend into this insane homicidal lunatic!"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" screamed Rigby. "**YOU FUCKED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!**"

"Dude," yelled Mordecai, "I told you that I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!" screamed Rigby. "BEST FRIENDS DON'T FUCK THEIR EX GIRLFRIENDS!"

"A best friend doesn't kill his best friend's crush!" yelled Mordecai.

"I'm gonna finish you once and for all!" said Rigby. "I want you dead!"

"Ohh yeah?" replied Mordecai.

"Yeah!" yelled Rigby.

Mordecai then grabbed the knife and quickly stabbed Rigby in the chest. Rigby gasped and he fell to the ground. Mordecai got on his knees sobbing.

"You made me do this!" sobbed Mordecai. "You made me do it Rigby!" Rigby was panting quickly and looked into Mordecai's eyes. Mordecai kept hysterically sobbing. Rigby coughed out blood as he was shaking violently. Eileen was crying loudly. Rigby looked towards Eileen and he looked back up at Mordecai. He then gasped and he let out a final sigh as he passed away on the floor with Mordecai looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye Rigby..." Mordecai whispered. He then closed Rigby's eyes. He then held him and hugged him as he cried softly. This was the first time that Mordecai has ever hugged Rigby. He then looked over at Eileen.

"It's over." said Mordecai. "It's all over..."

Later on, Mordecai had Rigby wrapped in a blanket. He then slowly placed him in a hole that he dug.

"I'm really gonna miss you Rigby." said Mordecai. "I really am. You were my best friend since we were 5. You were the closest friend I ever had."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Rigby." sobbed Eileen. "It's all my fault. I should have never broke up with you." She then hugged Mordecai. He held her close.

"Eileen's safe dude." said Mordecai. "I'll make sure that I won't touch her again. I'm sorry I let you down."

Mordecai then buried Rigby. It was hard for him to bury his best friend. Killing Rigby was the hardest thing he had to do. The two had been through so much in the past 18 years. He had to put him out of his misery. Rigby's depression turned him insane. Mordecai and Eileen said their last goodbyes and they walked away. Mordecai then shut the park gate forever. Eileen got into her car.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Eileen.

"I'm sure." said Mordecai. "I need to pack my things and leave. There's nothing left here for me look for. I could take the money that Maellard gave to Pops in his will. It's about a good few million dollars I could put to use. Pops has no use for it."

"Yeah." said Eileen. "Well Mordecai, I'm really gonna miss you. It's been an experience."

"I'm gonna miss you too." said Mordecai. Eileen then hugged Mordecai. He hugged her back.

"You're a great friend." said Eileen. "Even though we did have sex." She then kissed Mordecai.

"I love you." said Eileen.

"I made a promise Eileen." said Mordecai. "I made a promise to Rigby that I'll never do anything to you again. Me and you are friends. Best friends. I can't go out with you Eileen."

"I understand." she replied. "I won't make you break your promise."

"Thank you." said Mordecai.

"You're welcome." said Eileen. "Well I'll be seeing you around."

"Goodbye Eileen." said Mordecai.

"Goodbye Mordecai." Eileen replied. She then got into her car and started it. She then drove away from the park. Mordecai smiled as he watched Eileen move on with her life.

* * *

**That's all! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
